


Desire

by Cantatrice18



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Lust, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan could have taken so much more than Maleficent's wings that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

He waited until he felt her go limp against him. Laying her down, he drew a long dagger from his belt and held it high, ready to drive the blade through the Maleficent’s heart. He remained in that position for many seconds, paralyzed by indecision. Finally, disgusted by his own cowardice, he lowered the knife in a rush and cast it aside. As he did so he caught sight of the fairie’s luxurious bronze wings that wrapped around her like a cloak. He ran a hand along one, feeling its smoothness, and knew without hesitation that the king would accept such a trophy as proof that the kingdom’s greatest enemy had been vanquished. The soft feathers beneath his fingers brought other thoughts to mind as well. He’d spent many an hour dreaming of those wings, and the woman who bore them so proudly. He’d wanted such wings himself, as a boy, in order to keep up with her; as a man, he’d wanted so much more. On restless nights, when he’d invited some serving girl or other to share his bed, he would close his eyes and imagine those wings wrapped around him in the height of passion.

Without realizing it his hands strayed from her wings to caress her body, his left hand gripping her waist and pulling the fabric of her gown taught, his right gliding over the curves of her breasts, pale in the moonlight. What was to stop him from taking her now? After tonight she would no longer be whole, no longer be the glorious creature he’d first set eyes on. This was his only chance, and –  
The caw of a distant crow jerked him out of his reverie, and he bit his lip until he drew blood in order to calm himself. He was not on the moors to make Maleficent his; he was there to fulfill a quest, one that would make him the ruler of all the kingdom. The witch who had sold him the potion said that it would last only an hour, and nearly half that time had already passed. Quickly he drew an iron chain from his belt, pulling Maleficent towards him, and felt for the base of her wing.

Twenty minutes later it was done. He felt the second wing drop free of Maleficent’s body and into his waiting arms. The smell of burnt feathers and charred bone was enough to turn his stomach, and he quickly gathered both his prizes and backed away from the motionless woman. As he was about to enter the forest he glanced behind him. Maleficent’s body was sprawled out across the dark rock, her hair obscuring the beauty of her face and the tips of her horns gleaming in the moonlight. From here he could almost imagine her to be the monster everyone claimed. Certainly he wished to believe it. But as he ran across the fields that bordered the moor towards the horse he’d left waiting, he felt the wings twitch beneath his restraining arm, and knew the woman now waking alone and grievously injured was not the true monster.


End file.
